Stick Ranger Enemy Species
All species' (including Ha55ii's; for inspiration) movement are shown here. Feel free to add movements. You can also add a GIF of a species' movement. Ground Gorgon It jumps and walks very slowly. Wrecker It points at the nearest player with its body. It is attached to a wall. Cart It moves like a car and summons small walkers (the little heads in the back) when it hits a wall. Roller It's wheels roll. It can also jump to clear small obstacles. L-Walker Same as walker. Alien Walks like a stickman, but will replicate into two weaker versions of itself when killed. Ball It rolls and bounces around when hit. Tiger Walks using its legs. Giant The torso stays stationary while the lower body moves identically to Stickmen. Pipe Warp into other pipes. Drill Drills underground and pops up under enemies to inflict damage, then drills back undergound to avoid it. Slow, but tough. Scorpion It uses its legs to walk. Vine Dangles from the top of the screen. They stay rooted to its spot, but can swing around like trees. Tumbler The structure topples (the heads do not) and lands on a head. The pattern is repeated for movement. The Tumbler will also bounce backwards if it is attacked head-on. Spring Spring bounce everywhere. Some move, some don't and attack only when attacked. Fighter Kicks around like in PG during battles. Tank (Lazro) Moves closer to the team until its attacks are in range. May retreat if necessary, but is very slow-moving. Turtle Moves slowly with it's legs. Astronaut Moves like Stickmen. Alien Walks very slowly. Devil Walks like a zombie. Bot Walks using its legs. Also can jump by remaining stationary for some time. Skater Skates with it's wheels. Treant Walks and stomps. Creeper Moves by rolling it's wheels. Dog Walks with it's legs. Slug Crawls like a real slug. Bouncer They bounce. Tank (TFM) Moves very slowly and attacks with its pipe. Angel Walks like a stickman. Some can fly. Climber Climbs. Cannon Throws bullets. Plant (Poisonshot) Rooted to the ground, can swing it's body like trees. Plant (TFM) Swings around like a tree. Rotator Rotates around a circle. Airborne Ghost Floats like dragons and move the same way. Copter Flies like a real helicopter. Satelite Flies around in an orbit just out of the reach of regular melee characters. UFO Works just like a satelite; orbits around enemies and attacks them. Butterfly Flies around like Bats, wings moving just like them. Hydra Floats and move like dragons. Tornado Flies around very quickly, but has terrible agility. Waterborne Diver It swims like a SR character. Mermaid Can flop around on ground, but swims extremely quickly, making it difficult to hit/dodge. Jellyfish Moves around, inflicting damage as enemies touch its drifting tentacles. Seahorse Swims like a fish, but is as fast like a dragon. Submarine Floats on the surface of water. It can sink deeper into the water, but eventually need to come up again, or they die. H-Crab (formally Walkoyster) Walks. With it's legs. Like a Walker. Immobile Oyster Does not move. Solid Most do not move. Chip Does not move. Hybrid Flyman It dances like a stickman and can flies like a bat. Warper The part containing the head is stationary and is the part that can be attacked. The other warp attacks and can move freely on any solid surface, including walls, ceilings, and the floor of water. It can move any distance from the head. Crab Moves with it's legs and pinchers. Bacteria Floats in the air or water by waving its tentacles.